


Chances

by sigye



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun takes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written with this one repeat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D-70AT0Rco.

Kyuhyun should probably feel bad about how he’s avoiding Kijoon, except he really doesn’t. The first time one of the other actors had mentioned the rumor, catching them up on all the recent gossip, he’d laughed. Laughed and wondered in passing who it could be referring to, and then forgot about it.

Then a couple of weeks later, a handful of musical practices and after-practice gatherings later, Kijoon texts him. Apparently it’s about them.

Honestly...Kyuhyun’s not entirely averse to the idea. Truth be told, he may or may not be nursing a small crush. As small as the landmasses of Russia and China combined.

But that’s the point. It’s a crush, and he’s left it at that. He’s had many crushes on unattainable people, unfulfilled wonderings in idle moments and the middle of the night. He’s never actually entertained the thought of acting on them; his hands go cold at just the idea.

Kijoon-hyung’s text message though...what does it mean? A hint? Is it an opening, however small, that he could take?

Heart in his throat, head pounding, he decides on a reply. The fact that he’s had a collective total of seven hours of sleep in the past three days no doubt plays a part in the response he settles on.

Kijoon-hyung’s reply, when it comes, seems to make it clear in no uncertain terms what ground they stand on. Kyuhyun’s head starts to throb even more.

The headache hasn’t left him since that conversation, a week ago at five in the morning, and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s begged off of practice a couple of times, passed up on dinners with the musical cast and crew...but his excuses can only work for so long. He knows people are already wondering, so he steels himself and gets ready to face the music (face him).

Forcing a smile on his face should be harder than it is, but then, he’s been an idol for years. It’s first-nature to him, and he makes sure the cheerfulness on his face doesn’t waver when he sees Kijoon, already on stage, turning and calling a greeting to him. His disobedient heart twinges painfully, but he pushes it down with ease. It’s not like he doesn’t have practice with that, and he’d much rather salvage what friendship he can with this remarkable, admirable man than lose him entirely.

“Hey, Kyuhyun, you’re here today! We missed you this past week!”

He swallows, mouth dry.

“Hi, hyung. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. First time finishing something and posting in quite a while...  
> /runs away.


End file.
